Teeth
by YonderB
Summary: Oneshot. "Calm down, Suigetsu. Kisame's just making you look more like us." Bad summary.


"Come _on_, Suigetsu!"

The young boy, barely five, his hair shoulder-length and a light shade of powder-blue, quickly stood from his crouched-down position by the edge of the road; watching a small gecko on a rock, and ran back to his mentor who was slowly disappearing down the dirt road.

"Sorry!" The boy gasped, the bright smile on his face revealing flat, pearly teeth as he walked a step beside the much taller, much older man.

"A little scatterbrained, aren't you?" asked the man who was walking on the other side of Suigetsu's mentor, a little taller than the other.

"Leave the kid alone," sighed Suigetsu's mentor. "He's got it where it counts."

"You've seen him naked?"

There was a flash of steel and Suigetsu flung his arms over his face as a splash of dust and dirt attacked him.

"Shut up, Kisame," snarled Momochi Zabuza, wrenching his sword from the cracked ground where Kisame stood moments before to strap the humungus blade to his back again, his masked face showing no emotion, but his eyebrow-less frown speaking volumes.

Hoshigaki Kisame, standing a few metres away, smirked, revealing shark-like teeth, having dodged the attack easily, a hand on the hilt of his own humungus sword. "Touchy, aren't we?"

Suigetsu blinked his large, purple-blue eyes in curiosity.

A few hours later, the three of them were sprawled around a fire in a deep, misty forest as the stars glittered overhead, the glow of red and gold the only light from the fire.

Zabuza lay on his back, his feet the closest to the fire, his large, muscled arms under his head, his sword lying parallel beside him, his eyes closed, his large chest raising and falling gently, his mask abandoned around his neck, his mouth slightly open, breaths easing in and out between pointed teeth.

Kisame sat with his back against a tree on the opposite side of the fire to Zabuza, his legs crossed, his sword placed across his knees as he traced designs across the bandaged blade with his blue fingers, his tongue running over his pointed teeth absent-midedly.

As the youngest, Suigetsu sat in between the two, his knees brought up to his chest, arms folded on top of them, his large eyes looking from Zabuza, to Kisame, and back again.

"Kisame-senpai?" Suigetsu murmured over the absent rustling of the trees, trying his best not to awaken his sleeping mentor, but for Kisame to notice that he spoke, too.

"Yeah?" answered the blue-skinned Monster of the Hidden Village of the Bloody Mist, looking up, clearly not as worried about Zabuza's beauty-sleep as the young boy was.

Suigetsu quickly stood and scampered over to the blue-skinned older man, sitting beside him. Maybe he'll be a little more quiet now.

"Why do you and Zabuza-senpai have pointed teeth?" questioned the young boy, tilting his large head to the side, tendrils of soft-blue hair falling into his large almond-shaped eyes.

Kisame blinked at the child, then tongued one of his sharpened teeth, eyes floating up at the sky as he thought for an answer. "It's a little like a thing Mist-nins like to do, a'right?" He looked back at the child, and Suigetsu nodded understandingly.

"When can I have my teeth sharp like yours?" asked Suigetsu, a bright smile on his face, pointing at Kisame's set of pointed teeth for emphasis.

The Monster observed the child for a moment, then grinned. "When I actually think you're worthy enough to be part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, or at least represent us, kiddo."

With that, Kisame raised a hand, ruffled Shuigetsu's sleek, straight locks, gave the boy a smirk, before leaning back and closing his eyes, intent on some sleep himself.

Suigetsu flushed greatly at the affectionate contact, and continued to sit beside Kisame until his shift as lookout was finished; five hours later. His hair was still a mess by that time. He didn't want to straighten his hair- that is, until Zabuza awoke that morning and asked him what the hell he'd been doing while he was sleeping.

Suigetsu only mumbled something, and, with his face a bright pink, went about combing his fingers through his hair.

The next morning, the three of them were walking down the same dirt road, toward a destination Suigetsu had forgotten the name of, but, he had more important matters to deal with.

"You really do smile all the time, don't you?" smirked Kisame, making Suigetsu flush a bright red, but his grin failing to remove itself from his face.

"Sometimes..." murmured the young boy, rubbing his burning cheeks as his flat pearly teeth gleamed in the morning sun, jogging in between Kisame and Zabuza as they walked, barely able to keep up with their long strides.

"No, not '_sometimes_'." corrected Zabuza from his other side, making Suigetsu flush a darker red "'_all the time_'"

Suigetsu let out a quiet moan of embarrasment at the booming laughter of Kisame, and the harsh chuckles of Zabuza, but, he didn't want to admit, that he liked the attention from such amazing swordsmen. Maybe their talent will rub off on him.

A while later Suigetsu heard a crack of a distant twig, and his head twitched to the side, only to have Kisame's hand preventing him to do so, placed on his shoulder. The young boy looked up at the older man curiously, and saw the wide, malicious grin on the man's face. There was a similar malicious gleam in Zabuza's eye.

Suigetsu knew what was happening. One of his small hands slowly moved to the large kunai strapped to his back.

_Crack_

It was a mere chaotic blur of blood, clothing, bodies, and a deafening roar of screaming and metallic clangs, but Suigetsu knew his way around this chaos; flipping from body to body, landing on their shoulders and arms, barely touching the ground, over-sized kunai slashing straight through their flesh as though it had a mind of it's own, his arms more muscled than they had been before.

The blade sliced through a nin's throat, and blood exploded from the flesh-wound, splashing onto Suigetsu's face, on his skin, over his face, and into his eyes.

Suigetsu toppled to the ground with the dead body, landing on his back, his arms going back to their slender norm, a hand coming to his blood-coated face, eyes screwed shut.

Suigetsu took no notice of the chaos around him, knowing that Zabuza and Kisame would take care of everyone, blearily opening his eyes to see through a blurry mask of red, only seeing warped silhouettes of the fighters.

A person was suddenly in front of him, raising their weapon to kill--

Suigetsu barely had time to raise his kunai, when another silhouette appeared out of nowhere in front of him, smashing their huge, thick sword into the person's chest, shaving strait through their torso-muscles –Kisame-senpai, definitely Kisame-senpai–, the force of the attack making the person fly backwards, becoming impaled through the chest on an equally-large sword, the blade straight through their back and out of their chest, impaled up to the hilt, before the person was thrown off the blade by the wielder –Zabuza-senpai–.

The two remaining silhouettes, Kisame and Zabuza, looked back at Suigetsu –from what he could tell–, and he quickly bowed his head and rubbed at his blood-stained eyes. He still had a long way to go, to be as good as them...

"Chin up, kiddo,"

Suigetsu looked up, and squinted.

Kisame –he guessed–, was kneeling in front of him, and was forming a few hand-seals.

"I said, 'chin up'," repeated The Monster, taking it into his own hands to nudge Suigetsu's face upwards, and hold a hand above the boy's nose. Suigetsu squinted, before, quite suddenly, water exploded out of nowhere and splashed onto his face, washing the blood away, and getting into his nose and mouth.

Zabuza smirked as he watched his student cough and splutter. The kid had talent, he just needed...

Suigetsu looked up again, and found he could see properly now, and saw both Kisame and Zabuza smirking at him. He immediately avoided their gazes.

"I failed..." mumbled the boy.

The blue-skinned man rose a hand and ruffled Suigetsu's hair once again, the boy squeaking in surprise. "Everyone fails sometimes, kiddo." With that, Kisame stood and the two older men started walking down the dirt road again, the young boy only taking a few moments to grab his bloody weapon and hurry after them, his head still bowed.

"He'll probably cheer up soon," Zabuza assured Kisame.

But, Suigetsu's spirits were still damp by nightfall. Zabuza and Kisame sitting on opposite sides of the fire once again, seemed concerned at the sudden drop in the young boy's cheery-factor™, as the boy merely sat with his knees drawn to his chest, and stared at his toes.

Zabuza observed his upset young prodigy-student, scratching at his masked chin silently, then, he got an idea.

"Suigetsu," the older one said suddenly, the child merely raising his eyes to his teacher in recognition,

"go sit on Kisame's lap, won't you?"

The child blinked, while Kisame stiffened, crossing his legs immediately.

"Listen, if this is about that time with those boys and the hot-spring back when Raiga was still with us, I told you! He set me up! I was drunk!" babbled Kisame hurriedly, waving his hands above his head. "Don't you remember?! I passed out! He hated me! He said I didn't even deserve a funeral!"

"Just do it, Suigetsu," Zabuza stated simply, ignoring Kisame's flamboyant and overly-insistant ploys at keeping his dignity.

The child, not know what else to do, merely stood and shuffled over to the blue-skinned swordsman –who had become very quiet–, and Suigetsu sat himself comfortably in Kisame's lap, his back against the broad chest of the older one, facing his mentor.

The Demon rose a finger and twirled it in a circular motion, motioning for Suigetsu to face Kisame instead.

Obedient as always, Suigetsu did as he was told, sitting surprisingly easily on Kisame's crossed ankles, his knees against his chest, and stared at the older man blankly.

Kisame stared right back, before looking back up at Zabuza questioningly.

The other man made a hand-motion near his face, and Kisame immediately understood, a wide grin spreading across his face, revealing pointed ivory teeth.

Suigetsu squeaked in surprise at the two large fingers that were suddenly in his mouth, and making it open, the taste of salt and blood smearing over his tongue as he stared, wide-eyed at the blue-skinned ninja.

The Monster opened Suigetsu's mouth easily with two of his fingers, while his other hand was shuffling in his pouch, which was strapped to his hip. Finally, he found what he was looking for and looked at the triangular file; longer than the length of a human finger, but thinner, before turning back to Suigetsu, and placing the file against the top of Suigetsu's teeth.

"Wha-a-ou--!" squawked the young boy, about to start struggling, one hand latching onto the wrist of the hand that was keeping his mouth open, the other clutching the fabric of Kisame's shirt.

"Calm down, Suigetsu. Kisame's just making you look more like us." Zabuza was amused, leaning luxuriously back against the root of a tree, watching through half-open eyes.

The child did calm down, staring at Kisame as well as he could down his nose, feeling the file start scraping away at his teeth, making his skull vibrate at the grinding, two of Kisame's fingers keeping Suigetsu's tongue out the way, while the young boy tried his best not to swallow or breath in the chalky-tasting filings.

By dawn, Kisame was finished, and Zabuza had come over to look at his handiwork.

Suigetsu's mentor nodded and smirked under his mask approvingly. "Now you look like a real Mist shinobi."

Suigetsu waved his hands hurriedly, "I want to see! I want to see!" he hooted, his large eyes, larger than usual.

Kisame heaved the boy off his lap, and the three of them walked through a thick patch of bushes, to a small pond, where Suigetsu immedietly threw himself at the bank, and stared at his reflection.

His teeth were all sharp, pointed, and all the same, except for his left canine tooth, which had been made longer than the rest. Suigetsu tongued his longer tooth, surprised at how smoothly Kisame had done it.

"Didn't want you looking exactly like us, kiddo." Kisame stated, answering Suigetsu's unasked question, his hands in his pockets. "You should be yourself; not take orders from nobody, and still kick ass."

Zabuza blinked down at Suigetsu, who had his arms thrown around the older man's middle, his face buried in his stomach, before the young boy unlatched himself from Zabuza, and hugged Kisame too.

The two Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist stared down at the child, who looked up at them, and gave them a blinding, sharp-toothed grin.

"You really do smile too much, kiddo."

((END. I wrote this... God only knows how long ago. I was sorting through my files and found it, so, I thought I'd post it. I know it's not how Suigetsu got his pointy teeth, but I just wrote it out of pure boredom, and a mild fangirl-attack over Kisame. Enjoy.))


End file.
